


Like An Angel

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, No Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is injured. Levi is his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/133646461382/like-an-angel-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

Like An Angel - Levi x Jean

> **Prompt:** _“Fly Me Away”_ ~~thx, love, for this prompt (uwu)~~
> 
> **Written By:** Brey

“ _You, idiot!_ ” Levi swore, trembling arms gently propping Jean up against a tree. “I told you to fucking stay with the others! _And look what happened!_ ”

The sun was halfway through its eternal course across the clear, blue sky. A deathlike silence hung above them like the cloak of the Grim Reaper – heavy and foreboding. No lively twitter of songbirds graced the forest. No wind swayed the arms and leaves of the tree giants.

The dead silence was deafening and reassuring at once.

On Jean’s chest, blood blossomed like a flowering rosebud, soaking his uniform a dark crimson color. He had been impaled by a tree branch when a cunning titan had smacked him through the air as he tried to make an escape. The piercing wood had missed Jean’s lungs by an inch.

The cadet’s breathing was ragged and labored, like an animal struggling for breath after a chase of being the hunter or prey.

_For them, they were the prey._

A wet-sounding cough rattled Jean and he spat out blood, a drop rolling down his chin. “I’m sorry, Corporal,” Jean rasped with a crimson-stained mouth. “I thought that I- I shouldn’t have-”

The older male silenced Jean with a silver glare. He tore the hem of his cloak, and Jean’s shirt. Inspecting the wound, relief passed through Levi to see that the branch had not stabbed right through him but merely halfway.

“Don’t talk, Kirschstein,” Levi staunched the blood of the weeping wound, the torn hem instantly soaked. “You’re losing a lot of blood.”

Deftly stripping another long piece of his cloak, Levi gingerly wrapped it around the wound and tied it tight enough that the blood flow was restrained but air could still circulate through Jean’s lungs. His hands were stained with Jean’s blood and for a brief moment, the Corporal simply gazed upon the boy with worry.

Jean looked up to catch Levi’s silver gaze upon him. The sun had crawled through the sky to a position that when Jean stared back at Levi, it seemed like a halo of light graced the crown of Levi’s raven-haired head.

_Like an angel._ Jean thought, reaching out towards the sunshine radiating around Levi’s head.

Levi blinked in surprise to see the boy outstretch a weak hand towards him. Without hesitation, Levi grabbed onto it, their fingers interlacing and the blood on Levi’s hand imprinting on Jean’s.

Jean’s face had now paled from the blood loss, and his eyes had lost their luster. But a soft, hopeful smile still lit up his face and dulling eyes. Whenever Jean had seen Levi use his 3DMG, effortlessly gliding through the trees with his cloak billowing behind, it felt like he was watching an angel with his beautiful, black, and white wings fly through the air.

“ _My angel_ ,” Jean heard himself say through the haziness of oncoming unconsciousness.

A slight tremor rattled the forest and Levi leapt to his feet, swears spewing from his mouth. It was coming from the east, and in the distant a bloodcurdling roar shook the air.

“Shit. We gotta go now,” Carefully, Levi lifted an incoherent Jean to his arms and readied his 3DMG. He had to be quick because the titan seemed to be swift from the loudening tremors of its footsteps.

Through the haze of impending unconsciousness, Jean stared up at Levi, and noticed the crease and sweat on his Corporal’s brow. A feeling of regret entered Jean and he wished he hadn’t disobeyed orders.

“ _I’m sorry, my angel but please_ …” Jean managed to utter as Levi broke into a run. With a grunt, Levi leapt, launching the grappling hooks of the 3DMG high above into the tree giants. “ _Fly me away._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.  
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
